Winnter Crybaby
Winnter Crybaby is the third episode of Power Rangers Months Fury. Synopsis The sun was setting. The rangers were listening to Shark Fire singing a melody sung on Tillis. Snow Prince asked him to. He constantly saw Bloom try to hide her tears. She kept saying that she was fine. However, he knew she was lying. He did the same thing when he was little. He was kept from mingling with other children. The king and queen told him that staying isolated would help him become a better leader. It would contain his emotions. He would stay neutral. However, they were wrong. He had made friends. They didn't hurt. They helped. Help. That's what Bloom needed. The interaction with Sagon had worried her. She had so much anxiety. What if she failed? She couldn't lose her friends. Her body was taken over by fatigue. However, it was hard for her to rest. So many racing thoughts. However, this melody made her forget all of her worries. The melody was so beautiful. So peaceful. Peace of mind. That's what Bloom needed. She was a fragile flower. Shark Fire noticed that her emotions were out of control. However, that wasn't a bad thing. He just hoped that this song would make him feel better. This melody on Tillis was meant to help calm nerves. Once he finished, the rest of the group seemed to be happy, especially Bloom. Suddenly, Shark Fire saw a blinding beam of red light. It was followed by a wave of cold. Cold. The source was near. It would take a short amount of time to reach there. Ent could easily transport there. Power. JanDec had more than anyone. Fear. JanDec fed on it. Snow Prince would hurt whatever had just interrupted them. Bloom was finally smiling. Not a fake one. A genuine smile. Now, the smile was replaced with a look of worry. He felt rage. He ran towards the source and morphed. He could hear the others trying to call him back. However, their calling made him run faster. Fury fueled him. This was supposed to be peaceful for Bloom. He was a failure. He failed Bloom. He failed Frost. He failed the king and queen. Why was everything he did a mistake? His feet were pounding. Beads of ice ran down his face. However, he was energized by his passion and instinct. Ent's first instinct was to run after him. However, that was irrational. He was a tree. They needed someone who was able to withstand cold temperatures. He said, "Shark Fire. Go after him." Shark Fire ran. Running was not hard for Shark Fire. He had Enhanced Agility. He easily caught up with Snow Prince. Shark Fire yelled, "Snow Prince, stop!" However, he kept running. The two reached a large pit. Shark Fire hoped the visitor was a friend rather than a foe. Foes were so annoying. They kept trying to fight against you. However, JanDec liked to be challenged once in a while. Once he defeated the rangers, he would destroy the only threat to the Solstice Stoppers that won a battle against them.Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers Months Fury Category:Episode Category:Episodes Focusing on Red Ranger Category:Haridva